The Bat
The Bat was a heavyweight robot which competed in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. In its only appearance, it reached the Heat Final after back-to-back split decisions, where it lost to Rocky-Bot-Boa. The Bat was built by Team Minus Zero, who previously competed in the UK Series 4 War of Independence and the MTV Pilot with frenZy, finishing second in both tournaments. Design The Bat had an unusual design based on a bat, with a rounded dome-shaped body and exceptionally large side wings. The wings had a wing span of nine feet, six inches, and could be raised and lowered into various positions in unison; however, their purpose was purely decorative, and they proved prone to falling off during battles. The Bat's main weapon was a 25lb 2,500rpm, six-toothed vertical flywheel powered by four EV Warrior motors, which proved capable of damaging and throwing heavyweight robots off the arena floor. The Bat also featured a hinged angled wedge at the rear, used to push opponents around in the event of its flywheel becoming disabled. For currently unknown reasons, The Bat's flywheel was reversed in its heat eliminator and final battles so that the blunted sides of the teeth struck the opposing robot. Robot History Season 2 The Bat was up against Rocky-Bot-Boa and Medusa Oblongotta in its first foray into Robot Wars. It entered the battle with its vertical spinner rotating downwards. It managed to get several hits on Medusa, and break Rocky's top panel off, but was eventually immobilized. The Bat was then counted out by Refbot and pushed into the Pit by Sgt. Bash. However, the Judges decided that Medusa Oblongotta had been immobilized around the same time, so they intervened and took the battle to a Judges' decision. 2-1, The Bat was chosen to progress over Medusa Oblongotta. In the second round, The Bat faced Mad Cow Bot, this time using its spinning disc to rotate upwards. At the start, The Bat hit Mad Cow Bot with its spinning disc, flipping it straight onto its back. Mad Cow Bot came in and knocked both of The Bat's wings off. The Bat's weapon belt fell off, leaving its disc useless. However, Mad Cow Bot had lost drive in one of its wheels. The Bat used its back wedge to push Mad Cow Bot around and eventually Mad Cow Bot lost its weapon belt as well. The Bat pushed the still spinning Mad Cow Bot onto the flame pit as time ran out. The Judges decided that The Bat was more mobile and let it go through to the Heat Final against Rocky-Bot-Boa, although Mick Foley would later reveal that this was yet another split decision that put The Bat through. The Bat had advanced to the Heat Final against Rocky-Bot-Boa, but unusually entered the fight with its flywheel rotating downwards again. The Bat's disc was able to spin up, but Rocky-Bot-Boa avoided the disc and pushed The Bat into the CPZ with Shunt, where it was axed. The Bat could not catch its more manoeuvrable opponent, and was constantly broadsided. The Bat was then roasted on the flame pit before Rocky-Bot-Boa eventually pushed it into the Pit of Oblivion. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Series Record The Bat pits.jpg|The Bat in The Pits TheBat.jpg|The Bat undergoing repairs Newround the bat.png|The Bat's cameo on BBC Newswatch NOTE: Team Minus Zero entered the War of Independence during the fourth UK series, as well as the MTV Pilot, with frenZy. Outside Robot Wars For more information on Team Minus Zero's excursions outside of Robot Wars, see frenZy. Trivia *Despite being the only speaker in the robot's backstage introduction, Barbara Romero was not present for all of The Bat's fights. Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from California Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from teams that entered BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica